The invention relates to a television tuner for three different frequency ranges including a common antenna connection to which is connected three corresponding input filter circuits, each followed by a respective amplifier circuit, with always only that one of the amplifier circuits which is associated with the frequency range to be received being activated.
A television tuner of the above-mentioned type has already been disclosed (DE-OS No. 3,538,921 A1, published May 14th, 1987). In the disclosed tuner, a common antenna connection is provided for three input filter circuits associated with different frequency ranges. The input filter circuits are each followed by their own amplifying circuits, with always only that amplifying circuit being activated in whose frequency range a signal is to be received. The input filter circuit for the lowest frequency range is directly connected to the antenna connection while the other two input filter circuits are each connectable by means of switches which are located between the antenna connection and the associated input filter circuit.